vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Before Sunset
Before Sunset is the twenty-first episode of the third season of and the sixty-fifth episode of the series overall. Summary A DAY WITHOUT A VAMPIRE — Klaus acts on his intentions to leave town with Elena, but finds resistance from a surprising new enemy. Bonnie calls Abby to help her with a difficult spell. As events spiral out of control, Elena is determined to protect Caroline. Damon and Stefan enlist Klaus' help, while Bonnie and Jeremy take a terrifying risk to make sure her spell is effective. Damon and Stefan have a surprisingly candid conversation about the Future. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman/The Darkness * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson Recurring Cast * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson * Marguerite MacIntyre as Liz Forbes * Persia White as Abby Bennett Wilson Co-Starring * Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood * Hillary Anne Harley as Nurse Trivia * Antagonists: Alaric Saltzman and Niklaus Mikaelson. * Candice Accola tweeted there will be "kettle corn" in this episode. * Abby met Damon for the first time since he turned her into a vampire in this episode. *Klaus is incapacitated for the first time in the series this episode after Bonnie (with help from Stefan, Tyler, and Damon) casts a desiccation spell on him using Dark Magic. * Jeremy and Klaus meet for the second time in this episode. * In keeping with the pact Damon and Stefan made in this episode, after Elena chose Stefan in The Departed, Damon does attempt to honor his word and leave Mystic Falls in the Season Four episode The Rager. However, he ultimately ends up deciding to stay in town in order to help Elena with her transition. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Mystic Falls High School **Gilbert House **Klaus' Family Mansion **Salvatore Boarding House **Lockwood Mansion Body Count *Niklaus Mikaelson - Desiccated; by Bonnie *Jeremy Gilbert - Sacrifice; killed by Bonnie (revived via Bonnie's spell) Continuity * Damon's words to Bonnie, "Sometimes I do stupid things," echoes the apology he gave to both Alaric and Mason in Ghost World: "Sometimes I do things I don't have to do." * Carol Lockwood was last seen in Break On Through. * Elizabeth Forbes was last seen in 1912. * Abby was last seen in Break On Through. * It was finally explained why every vampire can get in the Salvatore Boarding House despite the fact that the brothers passed the deeds to Elena in The Last Dance-- ''because Elena technically died and was resurrected in ''The Sun Also Rises, it caused the mystical ownership Elena had over the house to break. * Caroline is tortured for the second time this season. The first time was in The End of the Affair. * Elena's blood is almost completely drained for the second time this season. The first time was in The Reckoning. * This episode title has similarities to the title of the episode that aired exactly one season ago from this one, Season Two's twenty-first episode The Sun Also Rises. * Abby and Damon interact for the first time since he turned her into a vampire in All My Children. *Jamie was mentioned. He was last seen in Do Not Go Gentle. Behind the Scenes * This episode had about 2.54 million viewers in the USA. * Julie Plec - "We've got basically everybody stepping into battle because the enemy, who I can't define for you at this moment because the April 19 episode tees it all up, is taking some pretty relentless and hardcore extremes against our heroes." Cultural References *''Before Sunset:'' the 2004 movie sequel to Before Sunrise, with Ethan Hawke and Julie Delpy. It is about a couple who spent one night together nine years prior spend one afternoon together. The movie plays in real time. *Klaus stake out in front of the Gilbert house reminds us of the in the tale of , when the wolf huffs and puffs, but cannot get into the pig's brick house. *When Klaus throws a stake into the kitchen, Damon stands up from behind the counter and shouts, "You missed me!" exactly like as " " *Very clumsy of a friend and family locator app. *Damon asks "How many desiccated hybrids does it take to screw in a lightbulb?" It's one of the s which highlights a stereotype of the group mentioned. *"Once more with feeling" is the name of the musical episode of . Quotes :Alaric: (to Elena) "You don't even deserve to live." :Damon: (to Stefan and Klaus) "I'll take those odds." :Rebekah (to Klaus): "He's strong Nik! He's too strong! We need to leave! Now!" :Rebekah: (to Alaric) "You're supposed to be dead!" :Alaric: (to Rebekah) "I am." :Jeremy: (to Klaus) "What the hell do you want?" :Klaus: (to Damon and Stefan) "I'm leaving town. Just need to pick up a few road trip necessities: spare tire, flashlight, doppelgänger." :Damon: "Can't help you there." :Damon: (to Stefan) "We have a problem." Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures Before Sunset1.jpg Before Sunset2.jpg Before Sunset3.jpg Before Sunset4.jpg Before Sunset5.jpg Before Sunset6.jpg Before Sunset7.jpg supposed to be dead.PNG|"You're supposed to be dead" 552986 450004248348704 413484688667327 1916170 2006949174 n.jpg P978.png 4440.png 1239.png 1238.png D145.png C145.png B145.png A145.png Caroline klaus 321.jpg Elenaandalaric 124523.jpg Bonnie 321 .jpg Elena 321 1.jpg Caroline__321_2.jpg Rc.png Alaric 321 1.jpg Caroline 321 2.jpg Elena 321 1.jpg Bonnie 321 .jpg Elenaandalaric 124523.jpg Caroline klaus 321.jpg klaus___321.jpg stefan____321.jpg klaus___321_2.jpg alaric___321_2.jpg elena___321_2.jpg damon___321_1.jpg abby___321_1.jpg bonnie___321_1.jpg damonabby___321_1.jpg damon___321_2.jpg Bonnie 321 2.jpg Abby 321 2.jpg Bamon 3.jpg Bamon 2.jpg images-2.jpeg images-5.jpeg images-9.jpeg 321VampireDiaries1080.jpg 321VampireDiaries1083.jpg 321VampireDiaries1089.jpg 321VampireDiaries1114.jpg 321VampireDiaries0010.jpg|a 321VampireDiaries0013.jpg|a 321VampireDiaries0018.jpg|t 321VampireDiaries0019.jpg|c 321VampireDiaries0038.jpg 321VampireDiaries0068.jpg|r 321VampireDiaries0084.jpg|cr 321VampireDiaries0097.jpg|a 321VampireDiaries0101.jpg|a 321VampireDiaries0102.jpg 321VampireDiaries0115.jpg|js 321VampireDiaries0142.jpg 321VampireDiaries0155.jpg|db 321VampireDiaries0193.jpg|dbs 321VampireDiaries0225.jpg 321VampireDiaries0232.jpg 321VampireDiaries0237.jpg|a c 321VampireDiaries0248.jpg|c 321VampireDiaries0253.jpg 321VampireDiaries0268.jpg 321VampireDiaries0302.jpg|sd 321VampireDiaries0305.jpg 321VampireDiaries0306.jpg 321VampireDiaries0310.jpg 321VampireDiaries0312.jpg 321VampireDiaries0313.jpg 321VampireDiaries0350.jpg|ce 321VampireDiaries0359.jpg|ae 321VampireDiaries0384.jpg|bjsd 321VampireDiaries0388.jpg|k 321VampireDiaries0392.jpg|sj 321VampireDiaries0393.jpg 321VampireDiaries0402.jpg|s 321VampireDiaries0408.jpg|s 321VampireDiaries0409.jpg|sk 321VampireDiaries0425.jpg|sdk 321VampireDiaries0476.jpg|ce 321VampireDiaries0503.jpg|ce 321VampireDiaries0559.jpg|sk 321VampireDiaries0584.jpg|sk 321VampireDiaries0593.jpg|abb 321VampireDiaries0607.jpg|db 321VampireDiaries0628.jpg|babb 321VampireDiaries0658.jpg|db 321VampireDiaries0674.jpg|db 321VampireDiaries0687.jpg|db 321VampireDiaries0691.jpg 321VampireDiaries0696.jpg|dbjs 321VampireDiaries0725.jpg|ace 321VampireDiaries0761.jpg|ae 321VampireDiaries0762.jpg|c 321VampireDiaries0763.jpg|ae 321VampireDiaries0767.jpg|ae 321VampireDiaries0768.jpg|a e 321VampireDiaries0774.jpg|a 321VampireDiaries0775.jpg|ce 321VampireDiaries0786.jpg|kc 321VampireDiaries0809.jpg|ae 321VampireDiaries0831.jpg|aesd 321VampireDiaries0835.jpg|asd 321VampireDiaries0838.jpg|ak 321VampireDiaries0880.jpg See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Three